


Czysty Strzał

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Lincoln Rhyme - Jeffery Deaver
Genre: Crime, Detectives, F/M, Murder, challenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Zbiegam wąskimi schodami, przeskakując po kilka stopni...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary na forum Imaginarium - prompt 8: Napisz kryminał.

  


Uciekam, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie muszę przejmować się ryzykiem postrzelenia, ponieważ wiem, że żaden z nich nie odważy się nawet odblokować trzymanej w dłoni broni. Równie dobrze mogliby mieć zwykłe atrapy – w samym centrum Manhattanu nikt nie odważy się pociągnąć za spust, ryzykując życie wszechobecnych cywili.

Przebiegam przez dworzec, słysząc za sobą krzyki, gorączkowe nawoływania, by ktoś mnie zatrzymał.

Ale czego oni oczekują, że społeczeństwo, które odwraca wzrok od płaczącego pośrodku jezdni dziecka, nagle rzuci się na mnie, ułatwiając pracę policji? Niedoczekanie.

Zresztą, nie sądzę, by naprawdę w to wierzyli, ale tak widowiskowa akcja, która, w ich mniemaniu, zakończy się ich zwycięstwem, wygląda lepiej niż ciche ujęcie zbiega.

― Mamy go!

Dopadam do przejścia, które powinno być zamknięte, odcinając dostęp od bocznego wejścia na perony. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Uderzam z barku w drzwi, które ustępują pod moim naporem. Nie mam czasu ich za sobą zatrzasnąć, w tej chwili liczy się każda sekunda.

Zbiegam wąskimi schodami, przeskakując po kilka stopni, kiedy słyszę gwizd pociągu.

Jestem na czas.

Wszyscy tłoczą się ku schodom, chcąc jak najszybciej się wydostać, drzwi wagonów zostają zamknięte i pociąg wydaje z siebie jeszcze jeden, ostrzegawczy gwizd. Maszyna rusza, a ja wypadam na tory.

**Sny**

*

― Oddasz czysty strzał?

― Nie wiem, Rhyme, ci wszyscy ludzie…

 

*

Zbiegam wąskimi schodami, przeskakując po kilka stopni, kiedy słyszę ujadające za sobą psy. Są blisko, czuję ich ciepły oddech, widzę nastroszoną sierść i wiem, że wkrótce poczuję na sobie silne szczęki, ostre zęby rozszarpujące moje ciało.

To moja ostatnia szansa.

Ostatkiem sił wbiegam na peron, akurat wtedy, gdy pociąg na nowo rozpoczyna swój bieg.

Oglądam się przez ramię, widząc rudowłosą detektyw, która biegnie w moją stronę z wymierzonym we mnie glockiem.

Wbiegam na tory, wystarczy krok i zgubię pościg, na chwilę, chociaż na moment. Jeszcze tylko jeden krok, jedno napięcie mięśni, skos i będę bezpieczny po drugiej stronie torów.

Ale wówczas słyszę krótki, urywany krzyk, oślepia mnie białe światło i…

**Rodzą**

*

_Wydaje z siebie krótki jęk, kiedy siła uderzenia przecina jej delikatną skórę. Pochylam się i pluję na jej zapłakaną twarz._

_Próbuje się odwrócić, ale nie zdąża, a spomiędzy moich warg wyrywa się chrapliwy śmiech. Momentalnie milknę, krzywiąc się na ten niewdzięczny dźwięk._

_Uderzam ją jeszcze raz, tym razem celując w głowę._

_Nienawidzę takich kurw jak ona._

_Jest nikim._

_Nie jest w stanie dłużej podtrzymywać się swoimi słabymi rękami i upada, rozpłaszczając swoje nieczyste ciało na zimnych kafelkach._

_― Dlaczego? ― łka, instynktownie ochraniając głowę, w obawie przed kolejnym uderzeniem, czym tylko wytrąca mnie z równowagi._

_Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Będzie tylko cierpieć, więcej, dłużej._

_― Dlaczego ja? ― powtarza, kiedy łapię ją za jej długie, jasne kudły, zaczynając ją ciągnąc._

_Wrzeszczy._

_Nie mam nic przeciwko i tak nikt jej nie usłyszy._

_― Nie, proszę, zabij mnie, zabij mnie! ― Próbuje się jeszcze szarpać, ale pomagam sobie, łapiąc za sznur, którym obwiązałem jej szyję. ― Nie, błagam, nie chcę, nie…_

_Czołga się po jasnych kafelkach, jej dłonie umazane są rozlaną po posadzce krwią. Jej krzyk tylko się wzmaga, brzmi jak zranione, konające zwierzę._

_― Nie, nie, nie, nie chcę, nie pokazuj mi..._

_Puszczam sznur i wyciągam z kieszeni krótkie ostrze. Pochylam się nad nią powoli, a jej oddech przyspiesza. Rozcinam sznur, a ona mruga i wówczas to widzę. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę w jej oczach pojawia się światło, ta obrzydliwa nadzieja, której słaby człowiek nie potrafi się wyzbyć nawet w chwilach, kiedy wie, że to już koniec._

_Nienawidzę światła._

_Zgaszę je._

*

― Sachs, tak czy nie?

― Nie tutaj.

 

*

Zbiegam wąskimi schodami, przeskakując po kilka stopni, kiedy słyszę krzyki. Są coraz bliżej mnie.

Próbuję biec, ale moje kończyny są jakby z ołowiu. Mój organizm jest zbyt słaby, wiem że nie wytrzyma już dłużej.

Przewracam się.

Słyszę krzyki i tupot zbyt wielu stóp jak na jednego człowieka.

Godzę się z moim losem, rozkładam ręce i odwracam się w kierunku nadciągających na mnie gliniarzy i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że dopada do mnie ruda detektyw.  

Jeszcze próbuję się podnieść, ale uderzenie jej buta odrzuca mnie z powrotem na posadzkę. Przytyka mi ostrze do gardła, ktoś odczytuje mi moje prawa.

Ale ja nie słucham. Wyrywam się do przodu i przez chwilę jeszcze czuję przeszywający moje gardło ból.

**Rzeczywistość.**

*  
_  
Siedzę, opierając się o ścianę._

_Powoli mrugam i przeciągam się, wiedząc, że gliny w końcu i tu się zjawią. Podnoszę się i podchodzę do rozwalonych na posadzce ciał, cmokając z zadowoleniem. Klękam między nimi i marszczę brwi._

_Wyciągam scyzoryk i obracam obie na plecy, po czym przykładam końcówkę ostrza do brzucha blondynki._

_Chociaż kończy mi się czas, jestem całkiem zadowolony ze swojego dzieła, kiedy podnoszę się z ziemi, patrząc na nie._

_**Lesbijskie kurwy.**  
_

*

― Wiesz, co musisz zrobić.

― Być krok przed nim.

 

*

Zbiegam wąskimi schodami, przeskakując po kilka stopni, ale nie słyszę pościgu za sobą. Nie zwalniam, ale wiem, że to musi się tutaj skończyć.

Nie wierzyłem matce, kiedy mówiła mi, że kilka razy już śniło jej się, że ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Nie wierzyłem jej nawet, gdy zadzwonił do mnie ojciec, mówiąc że naszą małą toyotę stratowała ciężarówka.

Ale wierzę teraz, zbiegając schodami, które kilka nocy z rzędu prowadziły mnie na śmierć.

I upewniam się, że matka miała rację, widząc przed sobą rudowłosą detektyw, która stoi u podnóża schodów, celując prosto we mnie.

 

*

― Sachs, co się tam dzieje?

― Nic takiego. To tylko czysty strzał.


End file.
